


Bedtime Story

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Answer to the Love Reflections March Madness WINGO challenge prompt #4 "That Is My Least Vulnerable Spot" and #1 "A Princess and Her Protector"
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	1. Chapter 1

_ The iron chains burned her wrists as she struggled in vain against them. Her cell door opened casting the first light she had seen since her last meal was delivered hours ago. She squinted against the sudden contrast as the low, deadly chuckle of her captor echoed through the cell. Raising herself up, she secured her stance and lifted her chin proudly.  _

_ "Did you sleep well, princess?" She refused to dignify his taunting tone with an answer.  _

_ "I  _ _ am _ _ so sorry to keep you in such a place but it is the only way I can ensure that you do not escape. You understand?" The smarmy grin gave her the chills but she refused to show any weakness.  _

_ "My men say you put up a valiant fight, but I expected nothing less from the queen of such a proud race." He continued his taunting tonr. "And surrendering yourself willingly to save your people… so… noble." This time, he neared her, closing the gap between them. She was able to finally get a good look at her captor. _

_ "Dekim Barton." She all but spat. His grin widened.  _

_ "Indeed!" He gloated. "We, the Barton family have always been the rightful rulers of all the lands. And now, thanks to you, I have all the power I need to reclaim my throne and make the people bow before me!"  _

_ "The Destined will stop you."  _

_ "How cliche, Princess. Your faith in your friends is inspiring, but ill-placed." His grin widened. "Attacking my fortress would only result in certain death." _

_ "What do you mean?"  _

_ "My fortress is impenetrable. Even with their mighty steeds and magical armor they will be no match!"  _

_ "You underestimate them! They will storm right through your front gates and wipe out your army!" He threw his head back and laughed, loud and viciously. _

_ "The front gates? Why, my dear, that is my  _ _ least _ _ vulnerable spot! But I shall relish watching them die in their attempt!" _

_ "My knight  _ _ will _ _ make it through. And when he does,  _ _ you _ _ will be the one who lies defeated!"  _

_ "We shall see, my dear. We shall see!" As the villain turned to leave the cell, the princess clutched her hand over her heart and whispered the name of her beloved... _

"And then what happened, mommy?" A little voice interrupted the story. Relena smiled down at her daughter.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Relena lovingly 'booped' the child's nose. 

"But the knight is going to save her, right?" Relena laughed and tickled her daughter's tummy.

"What do you think?" 

"He will! And then they'll get married and live happily ever after!" 

"I certainly hope so." She leaned forward and gave her daughter and eskimo kiss. "Now, get some sleep!" Relena stood and went to the door. "Goodnight."

"Night mommy!" Relena turned out the light and left the room to find her husband leaning against the wall.

"Heero!" She smiled. He pushed forward and she wrapped her arms around him. Her returned her embrace and leaned down, kissing her deeply. 

"How did the mission go?" He gave the equivalent of a shrug.

"The mission was successful. Only a few minor complications." 

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers.

"She's still awake. You can go and tuck her in. She's missed you." 

"Hn." He pulled back. "Maybe when I'm done saying goodnight to her, I'll tuck  you in." The look in his eyes made her body temperature rise.

"Heero!" She felt her cheeks heating. The corners of his lips curled up into his charming, crooked smile. 

"You can remind me what happened after the knight saved the princess…" He offered her another sexy smile before he turned away to tell their little girl goodnight and Relena  knew her night, and their story were far from over in the best possible sense.


	2. The Story Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer to Prompt #1 "The Princess and Her Protector" for the Love Reflections March Madness WINGO 
> 
> Heero decided to tuck Relena in afterall...

Relena watched as her husband tenderly tucked their daughter in. The exchange was so precious. She could not help but remember the few times as a child where her own father had tucked her in. She could remember the smell of his cologne and the feel of his beard tickling her forehead. Her daughter would have those memories too. She smiled as Heero raised up, kissed her forehead, turned the light off and made his way to the door. 

Once the door was shut, he turned to her and she felt her whole body heat. A week away from him had been harder than she would allow herself to admit. She missed him, so desperately. Every time he left, half of her heart went with him. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair.

"Heero." She sighed out his name, melting into his arms. He pulled back, looked into her eyes and the corners of his lips curved into a small smile.

"Did you miss me?"

"Do you even need to ask?" His smile turned to a grin. "Are you hungry? I think there's some leftover lasagna in the fridge." 

"I would rather find out how that story ends." The look in his eyes made her knees weak. She blushed.

"You already know." He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Then maybe I  should tuck you in and tell you what I remember?" Her face flushed as his teeth grazed her clavicle. A soft moan escaped her lips and she nodded. Without missing a beat, he picked her up and carried her.

"If I remember correctly, the knight destroyed the fortress, defeated the villain and saved the princess." She couldn't help herself, she kissed his jawline.

"Yes… but they didn't live… happily ever after immediately…"

"No?" He brought her into their room and laid her down on the bed. She shook her head.

"It took her years to break down his defenses until finally, he proposed." He began to remove his belt before he stripped his shirt over his head. She took in his perfect form, desire building inside her.

"Really?" His voice was husky and low as he made his way over to her. "And then what happened?" He hovered above her, dipped his head down and began nibbling her neck. Her hands caressed his muscular back.

"Th-they married… and… and had a-a beautiful baby girl-oh!" His left hand began to need her breast and squeeze her hardened nipple. He grunted as his other hand fought to raise the hem of her nightdress. She allowed him to pull it over her head. He tossed it somewhere in the room...

"I think there was a step you're forgetting…" he looked deeply into her eyes. 

"Oh, yes…" she half-moaned as she smiled. "He made passionate love to her."

"Really?" He dipped down and licked her nipple. "Tell me how… did he do such a thing?" He began to feast greedily on her breasts.

"W-well… he kissed her deeply over and over…"

"Mmhm…" he raked his teeth over her hardened nubs. 

"And then he… he…"

"Tell me, Relena… what  did he do?"

"He kissed down her body… and he-" his fingers danced over her heated center as he trailed kisses and love bites down her chest and stomach.

"Tell me…" his husky voice mixed with his touch was almost too much. His fingers snaked under her panties.

"He explored h-her most… most intimate places…" 

"Like this?" He inserted a finger deep into her channel and she moaned as her hips moved to meet him involuntarily. 

"Y-yes…" He lowered himself between her legs and easily removed her final cloth barrier. 

"And he did this…?" he moved his finger in and out. "And this?" He began to rub her bud.

"Y-yes! Oh!" She fisted her hands in his hair. He lashed her clit with his tongue while he added a second, more insistent finger. His pace quickened, driving her crazy as he added a third finger to ensure she was fully stretched. 

"And then…" he moaned into her clit before he raised up to look at her. "They both received their happy ending." She nodded, her desire for him coursing through every fiber of her being. She had no idea when he had lost his pants, but as he entered her, everything else faded away. They fit perfectly together. Two puzzle pieces made specifically for each other. He buried his face in her hair as he began to move. 

His thrusts were long, slow, and deep at first, but that didn't last long. He needed her as badly as she needed him. Her hands explored the flesh of his back, fisted in his hair and moved back down around his neck. His need was clear and as his pace increased she felt her release building; passion and heat creating and boiling over the surface. Finally, her pleasure reached its peak as a moan tore from her throat and the pleasure of her orgasm overwhelmed her. A few more strong, desperate thrusts and he joined her, emptying his essence into her as he called her named. 

The sound of their labored breathing filled the room as their hands still, softly, lovingly caressed sweat-slicked skin. He peppered kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"I'll never tire of you tucking me in." She cooed as she caressed his biceps. 

"Good." He kissed her nose. "Remind me, how did the rest of the story go?" She smiled up at him as he caressed her cheek.

"They lived happily ever after." He grinned and kissed her again, signifying the truth of those words.


End file.
